


Your Touch

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [17]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Saihara just really likes to be touched by his boyfriend





	Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short pwp i wrote out quickly for braindumping purposes
> 
> It takes place a few months into their relationship. 
> 
> I want to write a thing that explains their history a bit more so i wont explain why Shu is acting the way he is here =P
> 
> Anyways!

Ouma and Saihara made soft noises of contentment as they snuggled each other in the darkness of their bedroom. Ouma had one arm wrapped around Saihara's waist while his other hand ran in circles on his back while Saihara had one arm slung over Ouma's torso and his face buried in those dark purple locks. Their legs were tangled together as they held each other as close as possible and placed little kisses on each others skin, small coos and giggles being the only sounds other then the occasional noises of them shifting around beneath the sheets.

Saihara placed his chin on top of Ouma's hand and panted a little. He felt so warm… So loved… and just a  _ little _ bit horny. The little leader's thigh was right between his legs but not high enough to touch his crotch… 

"Mmn.." 

Saihara shifted himself a bit in Ouma's arms, while he continued to snuggle against him, until that soft thigh was pressed up against him. Saihara shivered lightly as he slowly grinded himself against his lovers leg.

"Hm?..."

Ouma pressed his lips against his neck and smirked playfully as his hand rested itself on his waist. 

"Is there something you want my beloved?..."

His voice was light and teasing and made Saihara pout with a deep blush before stuttering out, "T-touch me p-please…."

"But I am touching you," he replied then rubbed his waist softly before sliding his fingers beneath Saihara's waistband and drumming his digits against him.

"Hhah… You… You know what I mean…"

"Do I? Hm… Are you sure?~" Ouma nipped at his neck while his hand continued its slow journey towards Saihara's hardening cock.

"K-kichi…!" He gasped as skilled fingers teased at the warm skin around his balls. "Please…~"

"You're adorable…. I can't say no to you when you beg like that~" Ouma licked at his collarbone as he wrapped his hand around his dick and massaged him a bit.

Saihara moaned and squirmed a little in his touch. "Ahhah… Yes, please…. Don't stop… keep touching me~"

Ouma left little lovebites and hickeys all around his neck as he continued to stroke and squeeze him gently. He ran his thumb along the tip, smearing some of the pre-cum leaking out. The little squeals of pleasure from his beloved made him move his hand faster, coaxing out more and louder pleas.

"Hhh, m-more! Please…!" 

Ouma gave him a firm squeeze before letting him go then rolling him onto his back and sitting up. His hands slipped under Saihara's loose shirt, pushing it up and over his head before it was tossed carelessly to the floor. He removed his own shirt and tossed it aside as well before settling himself on the panting man's tummy. Ouma had a smile on his lips as he placed his hands on Saihara's shoulders and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead then purring, "You're being demanding tonight… Just tell me what you want babe~ Be specific and I'll give it all~ to you~" while giving him a little shoulder massage.

"I….I want you…." Saihara moaned out as he tugged those bright, striped boxers down a bit.

"You already have me though…" Ouma teased lightly, sliding himself back until both their clothed erections pressed against each other. He rolled his hips against him and licked his own lips.

Saihara bucked his hips suddenly and whined. "Nnn! I-inside…. I want you… inside me.. please" he groaned and tugged at the boxers more.

Ouma snickered before raising his hips and letting the eager detective pull his shorts down until his erection was exposed. "Inside you? Where?" he asked then slid 2 fingers into his lovers drooling mouth. "In here, where I can face fuck you until I shoot my load down your throat?~" 

Saihara shivered as the thought and feeling of those digits pressing against his tongue.

"Or… Maybe somewhere else?~"

Saihara mumbled around his fingers.

"What was that?" he asked, removing them from his salivating mouth.

"In my ass…" Saihara blushed a deep red. "Please… Fuck me and… touch me and kiss me and-"

Ouma cut him off by pressing their lips together, his tongue immediately darting into the other's mouth and wrapping around his. The young detective kissed back hungrily, one hand pushing the undergarment further down Ouma's thighs while the other wrapped around his erection and pumped him. Ouma's groan was swallowed by Saihara as he thrusted against his hand. The smaller male broke the wet kiss, saliva dribbling down both their chins as they panted, before kicking his shorts off completely then pulling the grey boxers his lover wore and letting them join the clothes pile. 

Ouma dove back in for another sloppy kiss, Saihara's arms immediately wrapping around him and holding him close as they made out. He spread the detective's legs as wide as possible while grinding their dicks together, getting countless moans and groans out of them both. Ouma broke the kiss once again and sat up, a bottle of lube in his hand.

Saihara stared up at his boyfriend, face flushed and his pupils dilated from all the lovely stimulation. When did he grab that?

Ouma just winked at him before squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. He slid one finger into Saihara's puckered entrance then poked around. Saihara's eyes fluttered closed as he cooed and hummed at the feeling. It was good but he wanted…  _ needed _ more.

"Kichi….."

"Shh…" Ouma rubbed his thigh and squeezed it gently as he removed his finger then pushed 2 back in and started to stretch him out.

Saihara slung one arm over his eyes as his moans grew slightly louder. "Nnn'm ready! Kichi!...."

Ouma ran his hand down his thigh to his balls and played with them a bit as he continued fingering and stretching him out. "You're so worked up…. Breath Shuichi."

Saihara swallowed then took a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"There we go… Good boy…" Ouma praised as he petted at his tummy while scissoring him. Once the squirming detective felt loose enough, he removed his fingers then spread lube onto his own dick and slathered some around Saihara's crotch (for no real reason). He positioned himself at his beloved's entrance then leaned over and moved his arm off his eyes then brushed away his bangs. He smiled gently as the shy man opened his eyes to peer up at him. 

"There's my beautiful boyfriend~"

"Hh… Beautiful…?" Saihara wrapped his arms around Ouma's torso.

"Mhm~ The most beautiful man I've ever seen. No one compares to you," Ouma placed a chaste kiss on his lips as he pushed forward slightly, the first few inches sliding in easily. "And that's the truth."

"Ahh…. Kokichi…" Saihara hid his face in Ouma's neck, back arching a little as he was filled with his lover's cock. "Y-you're flattering me…. Making me blush…." Well, blush harder.

"Good. You deserve it," he cooed into his ear then placed an open mouth kiss on his shoulder as he slapped his hips forward.

Saihara gasped and tightened his hold on the leader once again, his eyes screwing themselves shut as he started thrusting into him. "I- Haaahh!~ K-Kokichi!~" 

The sounds of skin slapping against each other, squeaky mattress springs, loud, pleading moans, and soft praises and giggles filled the darkness of their room. Ouma licked his own lips then snuggled against him as he picked up speed. 

"I'm close, I'm close!! H-har-, Hhmmph!, Harder!..." Saihara yelled, his nails leaving a few scratches as he clawed at his boyfriend's back. "I wanna cum, make me cum~"

Ouma grunted as he tightened his grip on Saihara's waist and slammed in harder and deeper, but still not hitting that spot. "Oh yeah?~ You wanna cum? Right now?~"

"Y-yea, I wanna!"

Ouma nuzzled their cheeks together and whispered, "So I should hit that spot of yours riiight?~ That's what you want?~ So you can blow your load and get filled with mine?~"

Saihara groaned. "Pleasepleasepleaseple-"

Ouma claimed his lips in a short but sweet kiss before nuzzling under his chin. "Whatever you want my love~" he purred then adjusted his thrusts to hit his prostate. 

Saihara screamed then bit into the base of Ouma's neck to muffle his voice. Each hit sent shocks of pleasure through him but the feathery touches on his cock is what finally pushed him to orgasm. He tensed up as his spunk splattered against their stomachs and chest. Ouma shuddered and buried himself deep before he came as well. Saihara let go of Ouma's neck with a gasp and flopped back, taking deep breaths to calm his rapid heartbeat. A goofy smile curved his lips as he basked in the aftermath of his orgasm. 

Ouma placed a little kiss on Saihara's nose then pulled out slowly, his cum leaking out steadily. Ah, he was gonna have to clean that later wasn't he. Oh well. He stretched then rubbed at the bite on his neck. No blood but he did bite down pretty hard, he was sure to have a bruise there. He stroked his lover's cheek gently before crawling off the bed and heading to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, he came back with a wet cloth and a small pail of water. Saihara seemed to have passed out, sleeping soundlessly and peacefully. Ouma smiled as he cleaned him up a little. 

These moments where the detective would wake up in a highly agitated and needy state was something he was used to. After being alone for so long, it's only natural he would seek out all the comfort he could get. 

Once he finished cleaning, Ouma left the pail aside (he'll deal with it when the sun came up) then pulled the snoozing man into his arms. 

"Mm… Kichi…"

Ouma rubbed his cheek and kissed his forehead. 

"Don't worry, you're not alone anymore my precious Shumai... I'm here for you now. Always."

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve to be happy ok?


End file.
